


【露普】當世界將你遺忘

by wish2611



Series: 露普短篇 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀1.露普的關係延續國之聲的結尾，姑且算是番外2.歷史梗有、穿越時空、BUG有3.設定微妙但作者非常想寫所以還是寫了，雷者慎入
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 露普短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552741
Kudos: 7





	【露普】當世界將你遺忘

「偉大的腓特烈，頂著閃爍的桂冠，只要你繼續帶我們橫掃敵軍……」

基爾伯特是被高亢的軍樂喚醒的，他躺在陰暗濕冷的巷道內，那遙遠的詞彙卻讓他一時分不清這是現實還是夢境。

「偉大的腓特烈，我的君王，我的英雄，為了你，我們敢掀翻整個世界。」

熟悉的旋律喚起基爾伯特的記憶，下意識低聲跟著唱了起來，他曾無數次帶領軍隊高唱這首軍歌，為普魯士奪取一個又一個勝利。

「真難得，在這個威廉時代，很少有年輕人會唱這首歌了。」

一名中年男子從巷口走了進來，邊說邊把手上一碗涼水遞給基爾伯特。

「小夥子你在我店旁睡了一整個早上，這本來是要拿來潑醒你的，既然醒了就喝一喝吧！」

「好，謝謝。」

基爾伯特搖搖晃晃地站起身來，接過碗一口氣把水喝完。

他身上依舊是民主德國的鐵灰色軍服，無論觸覺、聽覺、味覺也都無比真實，卻有種莫名的異樣感。

「下次別在外面喝到爛醉，柏林現在可是世界第二大城市，不要像倫敦一樣，天一亮滿街都躺著醉漢。」

中年男子嘮叨幾句便轉身離去，直到傳來的軍樂換成普魯士國歌《萬歲勝利者的桂冠》，基爾伯特才意識到究竟有哪裡不對。

對方穿戴的圓鋸草帽、箱型斗篷大衣都是過時多年的老東西。更何況，普魯士早已作為反動與罪惡的象徵，被粗暴地扔進焚化爐，成為歷史的塵埃。

自從他們把魔鬼捧為上帝，招來鐵幕把世界分成二個極端後，再也不會有人高唱普魯士軍歌，再也不會有人讚頌腓特烈的偉大。

「威廉……時代？」

想到中年男子剛才的話，基爾伯特昏昏沉沉的腦中浮現一個極其荒謬的猜想，他連忙跑出小巷，還差點被一輛馬車撞到。

「喂！走路小心點。」

同樣頭戴黃色草帽的車伕吼了一聲，隨即揮動馬鞭匆匆離去，揚起的灰塵引來基爾伯特一陣咳嗽。

呈現在他眼前的，是陌生卻又熟悉的城市。

高樓大廈都消失無蹤，街上奔跑的不是東德引以為豪的特拉比汽車，而是一輛輛裝飾華麗的馬車。

而他右側是一間有著明亮櫥窗的店舖，擺放一整排喇叭花形狀的機械，《萬歲勝利者的桂冠》從其中流瀉而出，上面的標價符號卻是RM，而不是東德或西德馬克的DM。

「這是在搞什麼？」

基爾伯特搖晃腦袋，試圖讓自己清醒一些。

他想了又想，才想到喇吧花是早已被收音機、電視機取代多年的留聲機，同時又想到RM所代表的意義。

曾經有那麼一個年代，柏林的男人們流行起蒲公英黃色的圓鋸草帽，直到帝國宣佈即刻起進入戰爭狀態，才歡呼著把草帽拋到空中，換上軍灰色的尖頂頭盔撲向死亡。

──RM，Reichsmark，帝國馬克。

──德意志第二帝國，由普魯士所締造，也終結了普魯士的國度。

這一切是怎麼發生的？基爾伯特的記憶還停留在那驚心動魄的一夜。

1989年11月9日，柏林圍牆倒塌的那一夜。

無論是被稱作「淚水宮」的邊境檢查大廳、沿著山脈蜿蜒起伏的鐵絲網、佈滿地雷與自動射擊裝置的死亡地帶，從那以後都不具有任何意義。

最初只是報導錯誤，而基爾伯特的放任使之越演越烈，等他趕到波茨坦廣場時，一切已經無可挽回。

他看到狂歡的人群把波茨坦廣場淹沒，眾多年輕人爬上圍牆歡聲大笑。

他還看到讓德意志的國門再度敞開，象徵德國的分裂、曾經被認為不可踰越的勃蘭登堡門。

許多人在電視機前消化這個突如其來的訊息，而更多人歡呼著向圍牆另一端蜂湧而去。

猶豫、驚訝、興奮、狂喜……各式各樣的情緒都匯聚為一個聲音──不可思議。

──不可思議，我們已經生活在沒有那堵圍牆的世界。

自從那個把魔鬼奉為上帝的年代以來，基爾伯特第一次聽到如此清晰又如此一致地人民的聲音。

下一刻，世界瞬間陷入靜寂。

一切歸於德意志，德意志高於一切。

在失去意識前，彷彿被這片土地硬生生剝離開來，他再也聽不到任何「聲音」。

所以這是夢境，或者乾脆就是死後的世界？但不是天堂也不是地獄。

走在人聲鼎沸的大街上，基爾伯特試圖轉動他僵硬的腦袋思考，同時發揮他軍人嚴謹的本性，細細觀察眼前的一切。

這裡沒有汽車也沒有電視機，女人還戴著裝飾花邊的草帽，把自己裝在用鯨魚骨撐起的長裙中，彷彿剛從某幅寫實主義的油畫中走了出來。

這裡的一草一木、一磚一石對他而言都無比熟悉，甚至數得出來幾步之後就有一條小巷，巷中藏著一間開了上百年的啤酒店，細節精確到不似夢境。

「該死的！」

基爾伯特先是慢慢地走，接著越走越快，最後在路人驚訝的注視中，發了瘋似地狂奔起來。

他終於認了出來，這是夏洛騰堡大街，街道盡頭是尚未被盟軍轟炸過的帝國議會大廈。

而對面的國王廣場上，佇立著高聳的勝利紀念柱。

底座是克雷尼茨戰役的青銅浮雕，中間是從敵方搶奪來的大砲砲管，頂部是頭戴普魯士之鷹頭盔的勝利女神，遙遙指著巴黎的方向，紀念普魯士統一德意志的光榮時刻。

早在那個遍佈黨衛軍的年代，紀念柱已被搬離國會大廈，為了興建元首夢想中的千年帝國、世界之都日耳曼尼亞。

或許這不是幻覺也不是夢境，真的是另一個世界，一個災難還沒有發生的世界？

「咚！」

基爾伯特想要乾脆撞上紀念柱，看能不能讓自己清醒，卻先撞到突然擋在他面前的男人，額頭還直接敲到對方的下巴。

在銀髮青年反應過來之前，就被一雙大手攬入對方懷裡，伴隨著那甜甜的、軟軟的、自己永遠也不會錯認的音色。

「抓到一隻基爾伯特同志。」

斯拉夫青年身穿他標誌性的灰色大衣，圍著一條米白色的長圍巾，正用含著笑意的紫色眼眸直直地望過來，背後是高聳的凱旋之柱與夏日明豔的陽光。

從數百年前的相遇之初，一直以來就是這樣帶著孩子氣的微笑。

直到這一刻，異質的世界終於變得真實起來。

「你從那裡來的？」

「我昨天在大使館昏了過去，今天就在路邊醒來，連水管都不在手上。」

「喂！在這裡打一拳試試。」

基爾伯特愣了幾秒才反應過來，他掙脫伊凡的懷抱，指著自己的臉頰要求。

「好。」

伊凡點頭答應，落下來的卻不是拳頭，而是一記輕柔的吻，帶著冰雪的氣息。

基爾伯特用左手撫上伊凡冰涼的臉頰，隨即狠狠一捏外加用力一踹，換來伊凡的呼痛，感覺心情暢快了不少。

「痛！基爾你怎麼又打我？」

「活該，都這種時候了，你哪來的心情動手動腳？」

「只是久別重逢的問候而已，俄羅斯式的。」

「哪裡久了？明明昨天才見過。」

「已經隔了80幾年，你看，1901年7月1日，報攤老闆好心送我的。」

伊凡把一份報紙遞給基爾伯特，列寧不久前才在慕尼黑創辦的《火星報》，上面的標語Из искры возгорится пламя（星火燎原）卻讓基爾伯特有種歷史錯置的荒謬感。

他們從嚴冬回到盛夏，從世紀之末回到世紀之初，此時社會民主黨人還在期待革命如星火燎原，彼時紅色政權卻即將陷於反噬的漫天焰火之中。

「這個『好心』要讀成『被迫』，看看他是怎麼形容你的──我憎恨你和你的王座，專制的暴君和魔王……咦？」

基爾伯特突然感到渾身發寒，意識到自己清醒以來一直揮之不去的異樣感來自何方。

「到這裡以後，你還有聽到過……那些聲音……吧？」

他只覺得喉嚨乾燥，每一字都說得無比艱難，因為無論他再怎麼用心傾聽，都聽不到這片土地的聲音。

「沒有，但這個年代的我本來就聽不到。」

伊凡搖搖頭，他對目前的處境沒有太大的抗拒，甚至懷著隱密的慶幸，這些年來，他早已被那些控訴政權的聲音弄得身心俱疲。

「不對！你自己看。」

基爾伯特打斷伊凡的話，指著《火星報》上作者引用的一段普希金的詩句。

我憎恨你和你的王座，專制的暴君和魔王！  
權力不是上天的恩賜，你們得到的王冠王位是律法的旨意。  
雖然你們盤踞在人民的頭上，但永恆的律法具有比你們更高的權威。

《俄羅斯頌》在斯拉夫地區廣為傳揚，就連基爾伯特也背得出來，現在卻以《自由頌》為名，而「俄羅斯」被換成「律法」。

「沒有……沒有……這裡也沒有，以前明明為本大爺寫了十萬字的。」

基爾伯特拉著伊凡走到最近的一間書店，從蘭克《拉丁與條頓民族史》、達尼列夫斯基《俄國和歐洲》，一本接一本快速翻看。

直到翻開格傲爾格的畫作集，他才終於證實了自己的猜想。

在那幅畫著1701年普王腓特烈一世加冕典禮的作品上，只有普通的黑鷹騎士向君王下跪效忠，再也沒有銀髮紅眸的條頓騎士的身影。

──國家是實體性的意志，侍立於世界精神的王座周圍，作為祂現實化的執行者，以及祂莊嚴的見證而存在。

黑格爾的《法哲學原理》中依然有這樣一句，然而所有暗示著「國家」行為的大寫字全數從史書中消失，所有的歷史畫作中也完全抹除他們的存在。

「啊！原來是指這個？」

伊凡像是想起什麼似地，低頭在口袋中翻找一通，從幾枚硬幣中挑出一張摺疊得整整齊齊的紙片。

在那個注定於歷史上留下濃墨重彩的一筆的夜晚前，還只是苦悶又平凡的一天。  
蘇聯代表前來與東德連續開了三天的密會，商討如何解決災難般的經濟和似乎再也壓抑不住的民怨。

也就是那天的下午，伊凡硬拉著基爾伯特在東柏林四處閒逛，最後走到柏林電視塔大廳，同時簽下彼此的姓名，投入想錢想瘋了的俄羅斯人設置的命運販賣機中。

命運販賣機吐出的紙片上，寫著惡作劇般讓人不明所以的一段話：

看看另一個世界，這是給你們的禮物。──German

或者，這是日爾曼爺爺的禮物，讓他們來到另一個時空。

一個沒有那些似人而非人的「國家」的世界。

即使基爾伯特討厭威廉皇帝，但也不得不承認，和壓抑的民主德國不同，如今的柏林確實是一個欣欣向榮的城市。

到處都是商店和餐館、到處都在炫耀著進步，報童用清亮的嗓音沿路推銷，今天的號外是世界最大輪船《皇帝號》的處女航。

基爾伯特回到勝利紀念柱前坐著發呆，伊凡靜靜地站在一旁，直到正午的豔陽把他們的烤得渾身發燙。

從經濟危機、圍牆倒塌到這個異質的世界，一連串天翻地覆的變化讓基爾伯特的腦袋亂成一團，只想大吼大叫發洩一番。

而比起自己不復存在更令人難以接受的，是那完全沒有改變的歷史流向。

七年戰爭、衛國戰爭、二月革命……以及俾斯麥的德意志統一戰爭，據他在書店翻閱的史書顯示，這個世界與那個世界的發展軌跡驚人地相似。

彷彿在嘲笑作為國家化身的他們：你們一切的掙扎與付出都沒有任何意義。

「如果衝進去警告他們不要引發世界大戰，會不會被當成傻瓜？」

看著還沒有被縱火焚燒、也沒有被蘇聯插上紅旗作為終結法西斯政權象徵的德意志帝國議會，基爾伯特突然鬼使神差地問道。

「當然，還有可能是瘋子。」

伊凡想了想，給予肯定的答案，接著又低下頭去，津津有味地閱讀列寧的《火星報》。

和走到盡頭的蘇維埃不同，這時期的社會主義還充滿理想與生命力，令他無比懷念。

「但對你來說沒差吧？你本來就是瘋子。」

基爾伯特撇了伊凡一眼，懶洋洋地吐槽，事實上，他剛剛才一說完就覺得自己可笑，感覺一口氣堵在胸口，堵得他異常難受。

他覺得自己應該做點什麼，在許多悲劇還沒有發生的時空，但是認真一想，又不知道再也不是「普魯士」的自己，究竟能夠做些什麼。

化學、電氣、機械、新紡織工業，帝國的實力快速攀升，這個蓬勃發展的世紀正懷著無比的信心，踏出他們認為光輝燦爛的第一步，卻沒想到，那是一條走往災難的單行道。

「列寧罵得更兇，他以前明明很喜歡我的，雖然討厭沙皇。」

相較於基爾伯特的煩躁，伊凡似乎毫無所覺，還指著《火星報》的一頁，隨口念了出來：

「一個被政治奴役的國家，百分之九十九的人已經被政治所奴化，對黨的榮耀和運作一無所知。」

「你現在知道得清清楚楚，但還是不是被奴化……小心！」

基爾伯特才說到一半，隨著金屬撞擊的鳴響，一截斷裂的刀刃便帶著凌厲的破空聲，朝他身旁的伊凡疾射而來。

他來不及就直接伸手檔下，手心被利刃劃出一道鮮血淋漓的傷口。

「啊！基爾你怎麼不躲開？要快點包紮才行。」

伊凡連忙把報紙扔掉，摸遍全身卻找不到半條手帕，乾脆拿起脖子上的圍巾，替銀髮青年擦拭掌心的血跡。

「沒事，這點小傷比你當初打得輕多了，給本大爺塞牙縫都不夠。」

基爾伯特把礙事的圍巾扔了回去，不甚在意地說道。「國家」的身體一樣特殊，外力造成的小傷一下就能復原。

他循著刀刃飛來的方向走去，一群年輕人聚在國王廣場的角落，正分成二方，吵吵嚷嚷似乎在爭執什麼。

「連刀子都被砍斷了就快點認輸吧？哈！什麼爺爺留下來的普魯士軍刀，早該進垃圾堆了。」

正中間的年輕人用長劍示威似地挽了個劍花，對面被他擊敗的青年則大聲回罵。

「決鬥還沒有結束！作為普魯士容克，我不能允許你侮辱普魯士。」

「不過是帝國的賠錢貨，還要提高關稅保護你們這些落後地區的小麥銷售。還有，是你先侮辱我們的，信仰社會主義才不等於叛國！」

「你們的世界革命就是要毀滅德意志帝國，只會在礦區搞罷工的蠢貨。」

「夠了！傷了人也不道歉，你們還是學生吧？教養學到哪裡去了？」

在年輕氣盛的青年們摩拳擦掌準備來一場群架時，基爾伯特終於忍不住厲聲喝斥，同時左手一翻，斷裂的刀刃準確地插入二方之間的磨石地面。

「不愧是基爾。」

伊凡拍手讚嘆，又語帶惋惜地補充道：「如果是砸向那個蠢蛋美國的頭上更好。」

基爾伯特白了伊凡一眼，轉頭繼續罵道：「普魯士和社會主義？嗤！為了這種早該過時的無聊玩意喊打喊殺有什麼意義？根本是幼稚的決鬥遊戲。」

「非常抱歉。」

幾名學生被這一手震攝住，吶吶地開口道歉，但也有人縮了一下，便不甘示弱地反駁。

「這是關乎普魯士榮譽的神聖決鬥，才不是什麼幼稚的遊戲。」

「普魯士的榮譽不需要毛都還沒長齊的小鬼來守護。」

「你看起來也沒比我們大多少，別以為染了頭詭異的白髮就可以裝大人了，憑什麼教訓我們？」

「就憑本大爺是普魯士！」

基爾伯特毫不猶豫地回答。

話聲甫落，學生們卻面面相覷，露出明顯的疑惑，現也陷入奇異的沉默之中。

「哈！」

基爾伯特苦笑一聲，這才想到有哪裡不對。

在基爾伯特之前，他首先是普魯士王國，承擔一國的現在與未來。

如今，基爾伯特就只是基爾伯特，曾經無比沉重的職責在一夕之間消失無蹤。然而一旦失去與腳下這片土地的聯繫，反而讓他無所適從，一點也輕鬆不起來。

什麼都沒有了，沒有普魯士王國，也即將沒有德意志民主共和國，不用再區分西邊和東邊，人們只需要一個德意志祖國。

「就憑他一個人能單挑你們全部。」

猝不及防地，伊凡走上前來用力一推，把基爾伯特推向二方人馬對峙的正中間。

不給對方拒絕的餘地，他又指著學生們停在一旁的自行車，自顧自地說道：「不用榮譽，就用一輛自行車當賭注就好，順便充當你們傷到人的醫藥費。」

「你……」

基爾伯特正要罵伊凡胡鬧，但轉念一想，又突然改口說道：「你們全都一起來就好，一個個太浪費時間。」

說著，他還握緊拳頭把關節弄得喀喀作響，挑釁意味十分濃厚。

以前的「普魯士」絕不會在訓練以外對自己的人民動手，反正現在全都亂了套，多這一樁也沒差。

其實也沒甚麼大道理，就只是想發洩一下而已。

「好啊！那就來試試！」

年輕人畢竟血氣方剛，迅速聯合起來圍住挑釁的銀髮青年，又更迅速地被一個個解決。

即使手下留情許多，曾經的條頓騎士和一群沒見過世面的大學生戰鬥力依然隔了一整個大西洋的距離，發洩一下果然輕鬆了不少。

「喂！你們在做什麼？這裡不允許聚眾鬥毆。」

打到一半時，二名警察揮舞著警棍朝他們跑來。

見狀，伊凡立刻作出反應，他直接坐上一輛沒上鎖的自行車後座，轉頭朝基爾伯特揮手：「別打了，快走。」

「憑甚麼要本大爺載你？要騎也是你騎。」

「俄羅斯沒有這個服務唷！而且我也不會。再不走就要被抓走了，現在可沒有人能夠來保釋我們。」

伊凡賴皮地搖頭拒絕，一邊拍打前面的坐墊，示意對方的動作快一點。

「就算沒人認識，本大爺也丟不起這個臉……該死的你這頭笨熊怎麼那麼重？」

看到越來越逼近的警察，基爾伯特也不敢再拖延，認命地走騎上不知道多少年沒碰過的自行車。

他上次騎自行車，還是在二十世紀初柏林第一次舉辦自行車六日賽的時候，幸好原理和他愛騎的重型機車差不多。

「啊、你怎麼可以拿走我的自行車。」

不知道是太過驚慌，還是出於對警察與紀律的習慣性服從，其他參加鬥毆的學生一個都沒跑，只有車主指著伊凡離去的背影跳腳大叫。

「這是感謝你維護普魯士，但還是進警局好好反省一下吧？幼稚小鬼。」

基爾伯特轉過頭去大聲回答，腳下踩踏的速度不變，左手挑出一把隨身攜帶的軍用小刀，準確地扔到對方正在揮舞的手裡。

「基爾，看路！啊啊要撞上了！」

「還不都是你太重了的錯！快點放手本大爺要被你勒死了。」

耍帥的結果是差點迎面撞上勝利紀念柱，基爾伯特堪堪避了過去，才用力蹬起腳踏板，快速逃離國王廣場。

一台自行車要載二個大男人還是有點勉強，車子搖搖晃晃，全靠高超的平衡感才能撐著不倒下。

明明如此狼狽，基爾伯特緊繃的情緒卻不可思議地放鬆下來，臉上漸漸有了笑容，最後變成暢快的大笑。

他還放開嗓門唱起荒腔走板的軍隊進行曲，引來眾多路人側目。

火槍的子彈能打出一個小洞  
而大砲能打出一個大洞  
我的將軍和元帥整裝待發  
在上帝的保佑下，如雷風閃電  
法國國王用髮油作為軍晌  
而我們每個星期準時收到……

「普魯士的歌真的好奇怪。」

「不用你管！」

或許放縱一下也沒有什麼不好，反正世界已經遺忘自己。

陽光從樹葉的間隙投射下來，在平坦的砌石地面上跳動斑駁的光影。

即使柏林的市街在終戰的轟炸與重建中有了劇烈變化，基爾伯特還是憑著過去的記憶，朝向市中心的菩提樹下大街騎去。

後方的伊凡緊緊環住他的腰部，像是被帶出門遠足的小孩般，興奮地東張西望。

「基爾基爾，我們去動物園看北極熊。」

「你照個鏡子就看到了，還不用花錢買票。」

「唔、那就去看兔子好了，還長得跟你很像。」

「等你有錢再說，別忘了我們現在都是窮光蛋。」

其實柏林是很適合自行車旅遊的城市，只是他們已有許多年無法靜下心來好好欣賞，直到被拋到這個特殊的時空。

圖書館、歌劇院、洪堡大學、被視為普魯士軍國主義象徵遭到拆毀的柏林城市皇宮，他們像是最普通的遊客，沿著一個接一個的景點觀光。

伊凡還賣掉某位官員送他的精緻懷錶，二人戴上正在流行的黃色草帽，買票進了柏林動物園閒逛。

猴子、鱷魚、駱駝、山羊，動物都被灼熱的太陽烤得無精打采，斯拉夫青年卻依然興致勃勃。

他拉著基爾伯特東跑西走，臉上是經濟危機以來不曾有過的燦爛笑容，就連精神也比以前好上不少。

因為這是從德意志帝國建立和之後一連串的災難以來，他們第一次可以如此放縱自己，沒有任何負擔地在一起。

沒有俄羅斯和普魯士，就只有伊凡和基爾伯特。

「基爾，再來去遊樂園好不好？」

走出柏林動物園時，伊凡小口小口吃著香甜的鮮奶冰淇淋，意猶未盡地詢問。

「現在的柏林哪來的遊樂園？小少爺家倒是花大錢蓋了一座，但我們可沒有證件出國。」

「哎？可是我好想去坐摩天輪，你以前都不肯陪我去你的VEB文化園坐。」

聞言，伊凡低下頭，神情無比失落，就連手上的冰淇淋也沒有心情吃下去。

「笨蛋……」

明知這傢伙有八成是在裝模作樣，基爾伯特還是狠不下心來。

因為他知道，伊凡這幾年來有多麼不好過。

蘇聯想要站上世界霸權的頂端，走出不同於資本主義的道路，即使一度成功，最終還是走向了末路。

最先反抗的是拉脫維亞、立陶宛和愛沙尼亞，總是唯唯諾諾、順服於蘇聯的三個小國，人民手牽著手，拉出一條長達600公里的波羅的海之路。

只是沒想到，真正推倒崩解的第一個骨牌的，會是最被蘇聯信任倚靠的民主德國。  
會痛苦、會不捨，然而無論重來幾次，基爾伯特都會做出相同的選擇。

「本大爺怎麼會倒楣到被你賴上……摩天輪沒有，但有另一個好玩的可以坐。」

洩恨似地把伊凡的冰淇淋搶過來大口吃掉，基爾伯特搜尋他模糊的記憶，重新騎上自行車，載著伊凡前往最近的火車站。

他們要買票時才發現馬克不夠，翻遍全身卻找不到其他值錢的東西，德國馬克當然不能用。

「早知道午餐就不要吃那麼多了。你真的沒別的東西可以賣？俄羅斯也太窮了吧？」

「基爾還不是一樣……啊！有辦法了！」

伊凡突然靈機一動。

他摘下圍巾在地上圍出一個小圈圈，就在人來人往的車站門口唱起歌來，倒有幾分街頭表演者的架勢。

《繡球花》、《喀秋沙》、《莫斯科近郊的晚上》、《草原上的騎兵》，一首首或溫柔或哀傷的俄羅斯民謠引來一些人駐足聆聽，其中不少是存在於未來的歌曲。

圍巾圍出來的簡陋零錢圈中漸漸被扔了一些馬克，還有人乾脆留下啤酒讓伊帆解渴。

「好，再來就看本大爺的。」

當伊凡唱到累了時，換成基爾伯特躍躍欲試。

即使在經濟困難時期，他們也不需要為了自身使用的金錢發愁，這還是第一次用自己的勞力賺錢，感覺特別新鮮。

基爾伯特選擇的是自己最愛的普魯士軍隊進行曲，只是音調偏離不說，嘶吼的唱法更是另一種災難。

最後他拿到的賞金反而比伊凡多，卻全都是用來拜託他不要再繼續唱下去。

「可惡！本大爺唱得哪裡不好？以前那些士兵都會跟著唱。」

「基爾唱的我都喜歡。唔、聽說腓特烈曾經說過，與其聽德意志人唱歌，他寧可去聽他的馬嘶叫？」

「那是老爹他不懂欣賞藝術！」

直到湊夠錢買票上車，基爾伯特還在憤憤不平地嚷著。

不得不說，這種丟臉的經歷還真的是這輩子從來沒有過。

夕陽西下時，他們終於來到德意志西北部的巴冕市，撰寫《共產主義基本原則》的恩格斯的故鄉。

這是一個發達的工業城市，商舖充斥廉價俗麗的機器產品，剛下班的工人三三兩兩準備返家，卻能從他們疲憊的步伐中感受到這個時代的另一個面貌。

然後伊凡看到了，所謂摩天輪的替代品。

「懸空纜車？」

「都是掛在空中的鐵箱子，感覺差不多吧？」

「如果再小一點，只能坐我們二個就好。」

「別挑剔了，這裡可比在原地轉來轉去的蠢東西好得多。」

基爾伯特仰頭望去，鋼鐵支架將長長的軌道托在半空中，纜車來來回回，把烏珀河二岸的巴冕與艾爾伯費德連接起來，昭示工業革命以來的進步。

車廂是一節節獨立的，除了伊凡和基爾伯特，還有幾個工人打扮的乘客，一上車就坐著打盹。

轟隆隆的響聲中，纜車緩緩開動。

從窗外看去，底下是遍佈鋼鐵和紡織工廠的城市，更遠處金紅色的餘暉中，是德意志美麗的湖光山色。

「基爾的家真的很美呢！」

對於伊凡的讚嘆，基爾伯特報以沉默。

包括放眼望去的土地在內，從亞琛至梅梅爾，從弗倫斯堡到卡托維茲，普魯士的疆域橫貫新德意志帝國的整個版圖。

但是最初的普魯士、易北河以東那個由容克貴族與農民支撐起的國度，卻在工業蓬勃發展的新帝國中，成為「落後地區的窮親戚」。

此後的半個世紀充滿戰爭、革命和經濟危機，準備把古老的帝國與舊秩序衝撞得分崩離析，卻已經和他沒有多少關係。

「……」

彷彿查覺到銀髮青年無意間流露出來的脆弱，伊凡伸出手，輕輕覆上對方放在身側的手，傳達無聲的情感。

不被車廂內的外人看到，他還摘下頭上的草帽，欲蓋彌彰地遮住。

指尖傳來的溫度讓基爾伯特心中一暖，也摘下自己的草帽疊了上去，反手握住伊凡的手，悄悄地，十指相扣。

他忽然想起歌德的《浮士德》，德意志文學的驕傲。

同樣被惡魔梅菲斯特帶向虛幻世界的浮士德，最後在那最高的一剎那中，毫無遺憾地死去。

Solch ein Gewimmel möcht' ich sehn,  
我願意看見這人群熙來攘往

Auf freiem Grund mit freiem Volke stehn  
自由的人民生活在自由的土地上

Zum Augenblicke dürft' ich sagen:  
那時我將對這一瞬間呼喚：

Verweile doch, du bist so schön!  
你真美啊，請停留一下！

在這裡，沒有那麼多身不由己。

或許可以像是普通人類一樣，平凡地生活、工作、戀愛，最後在約定好的休息來臨時，安安靜靜地進入長眠。

然而，他們終究不屬於這裡，不能停留在這裡。

「喂、笨熊。」

「嗯？」

「記不記得，你曾經把本大爺扔到萊茵河裡？」

「我只有扔神聖羅馬，基爾是自己跳下去的。」

「你想不想要自己試試看？」

「啊？等、等等！」

驀地，基爾伯特拉開窗戶，用力把伊凡從纜車上推了出去，自己也在車廂中其他人的驚叫聲中縱身一躍，跳進下方黑沉沉的烏珀河裡。

早在拿破崙席捲歐洲的年代，基爾伯特就曾經躍進萊因河裡，第一次聽到來自四面八方的人民的「聲音」。

呼喚普魯士去討回德意志民族的尊嚴，呼喚普魯士去建立德意志民族的國家。  
他實現了這些願望，代價是葬送了自己。

曾經的萊因河乾淨清澈，工業革命後的烏珀河卻已被印染工廠的汙水弄得烏黑深沉。

但就是在這樣深沉的河裡，基爾伯特緊緊抱住伊凡，放肆地哭了出來。

經濟問題、國際局勢，以及由白痴美國、混蛋蘇聯一起搞出來的柏林危機和東西對立，鐵幕裡的日子沒有資本主義國家所宣傳的那樣難過，卻也足夠讓他精疲力竭。

必須收斂自己的鋒芒，投入無窮無盡的生產與重建作業中。

但無論再怎麼努力，人們還是不停地朝西方奔去，最後，就連那道屏障也在一夕之間轟然崩塌。

基爾伯特知道，不管經歷怎樣的打擊或動盪，幾百年他就這樣過下來了，他的手上依然有化不去的血腥和罪孽，沒必要自憐自哀，把自己當成受害者一般。

明明知道，依然會難受、依然會不甘。

俄羅斯從世界霸權的頂端攀升又墜落，而普魯士也早已不復存在。

到頭來，他們還是被世界排拒在外。

當伊凡拉著基爾伯特走上河岸時，二人都渾身濕透，狼狽不堪。

他們到附近的教堂借了乾淨的衣服來換，就躺到教堂墓園旁柔軟的草地上，仰望頭上這片星空。

衰弱的威權、糟糕的經濟、再也不被相信的理想，他們一直在無法掙脫的困境中疲於奔命。

但不管一百年前或一百年後，依然是這樣一片遙遠而璀璨的星空，靜靜看著世事更迭，國家興盛又覆滅。

「馬克斯和恩格斯都來自你的萊因省，相信社會主義能建立起無產階級的地上天堂。」

「向宮廷開戰，給平民和平，剝奪掠奪者的一切，一切權力歸於蘇維埃──被你送回來的列寧式這麼宣稱的，抽乾俄羅斯的血液和骨髓，把我徹底改造為另一個國家。」

伊凡語氣淡然，彷彿一切與自己無關，接著坐了起來，讓基爾伯特躺在自己的大腿上。

「可是，差不多該結束了。」

在漫長的數個世紀裡，他們曾經並肩作戰、曾經爭鬥不休，愛過恨過、痛苦過也瘋狂過，最後一切歸於平淡，一起活在鐵幕內的世界，偶爾為了柏林問題針鋒相對。

那時的伊凡最喜歡在討論完公事後，由基爾伯特坐在柔軟的大沙發上，自己枕在對方的膝上午睡。

男人的大腿又硬又不好睡，伊凡卻依然樂此不疲。

他還會纏著銀髮青年唱些安眠曲，只是對方始終不肯妥協，偶爾會故意拿一堆麻煩的數據或報表來朗誦。

不可思議，竟然就這樣過了半個世紀。

「我們一起對付美國、一起飛向太空。資本主義者不肯向我們出售鋼鐵，你就用塑膠做出了特拉比汽車，雖然被笑說是會跑的紙盒子。」

「我們還共乘一輛自行車，像電影演的那樣，逛過書店、咖啡廳和動物園，又坐了不是摩天輪的空中纜車，都是以前不能公開做出來的。」

伊凡扳著基爾伯特的手指，帶他一個一個細數。

「所以，我已經不需要你了。」

自從經濟危機與戈巴契夫嘗試改革以來，蘇聯就越來越壓抑不住東歐民族的反抗浪潮。

他對於東德的離開早有心理準備，只是沒想到，分離會來得如此令人措手不及。

北方的雷霆已在棺內長眠，  
誰還能廝殺前以乾麵包充飢，  
睡在橘桿上直至彩霞滿天？

誰嚴寒酷暑都磨礪著寶劍，  
跨上疲憊的戰馬像一團火焰……

用指尖勾勒對方臉部的輪廓，伊凡低聲唱了起來，將近二個世紀前，基爾伯特惟一為他唱過的那首，雖然是安魂曲而非安眠曲。

輕輕地、軟軟的，彷彿來自數百年前的古老旋律，來自冰冷遼闊的北國大地，溫柔地讓人想要流淚。

許久許久，基爾伯特才輕輕嘆了一口氣，伸手環住戀人微微顫抖的身軀，吻去他眼角強忍的淚水。

接著，吻上那明明比自己更加難過，卻笨拙地想要安慰自己的斯拉夫青年。

「不會演戲就不要演，再怎麼裝成熟還是一樣幼稚，笨蛋！」

即使世界將你遺忘，你也依然是你自己。

無論在哪個時空，俄羅斯依然是俄羅斯，而普魯士也依然是普魯士，伴隨數百年份被人類稱之為歷史的回憶，深深刻鏤於靈魂之中，永遠也無法逃脫。

而他們早已經歷過太多太多，多到不需要任何言語來訴說。

再次失去意識又醒來時，他們已經回到原來的時空，命運販賣機的紙片不翼而飛，彷彿只是做了個長長的、怪異的夢。

基爾伯特換上嶄新的民主德國軍服，重新回到敞開的勃蘭登堡門前，當初伊凡送的黃色小鳥站在他肩膀上，而柏林依然沉浸在狂歡般的慶典氛圍中。

伊凡拿出一枚鐵十字勛章，小心翼翼地為銀髮青年戴上。

交錯的橡葉、王冠和腓特烈威廉三世的縮寫FW，終戰之時被伊凡取走的、1813年最初的鐵十字勛章。

時間奇異地交錯重疊，彷彿回到巴黎荒廢的教堂，陽光從彩繪玻璃窗中投下一地斑斕，伴隨那個延續了數個世紀的約定。

──即使全世界都拋棄普魯士，俄羅斯也會死皮賴臉，把自己跟他栓在一起。

基爾伯特曾經以為，這只是伊凡天真而虛幻的誓言。

懷抱向日葵的天真笑容、莫斯科焚城的一夜瘋狂、國會大廈上的絕望控訴，還有那深夜黑暗的海面上，歡喜而真摯的祈禱。

──如果，可以真的在一起就好了。

沒想到，兜兜轉轉了這麼久，他們真的沒有放開彼此的手。

那一天，普魯士走向西邊，俄羅斯走向東邊

「真是不好意思啊！丟一個爛攤子讓west你來收拾。」

基爾伯特給自己親愛的弟弟一個擁抱，笑容燦爛，彷彿又是那個馳騁於歐洲大地上，無拘無束、肆意而張揚的騎士之國。

「沒關係，只要我們兄弟能在一起。」

高大的德意志青年緊緊擁抱分離多年的兄長，忍不住紅了眼眶。

「這條路已經走到盡頭了，俄羅斯要從蘇維埃聯邦中獨立出來。」

伊凡回到莫斯科，找到自己的上司葉爾欽，淡淡拋下這一句。

「您早該這麼做了，總書記的改革只會讓災難雪上加霜。」

俄羅斯總統滿意地離去後，白俄羅斯少女拉住哥哥的衣角，不解地詢問。

「哥哥明明這麼喜歡蘇維埃的大家庭，為什麼要這麼輕鬆就放他們背叛離開？我們可以出動軍隊……」

「但那沒有意義。」

伊凡打斷娜塔莉亞的疑問，神情溫柔而堅定。

俄羅斯看似質樸卻又比誰都瘋狂，害怕孤單卻又比誰都堅韌，他的過去充滿貧窮與苦難，卻也善於從中汲取力量。

「他沒有帶走加里寧格勒。」

加里寧格勒，俄羅斯不可或缺的溫水港。

國王之城哥尼斯堡，條頓騎士與普魯士一直以來的心臟。

「而且……」

伊凡往西方、太陽落下的方向望去，似乎能想像黃橙色的小鳥拍打翅膀，飛向圍牆的另一端的景象。

「一個人也很快樂。」

1990年10月3日，東與西的德意志正式合而為一。

1991年12月25日，「俄羅斯蘇維埃聯邦社會主義共和國」正式更名為「俄羅斯聯邦」。

冷戰自此終結，蘇維埃社會主義共和國聯盟正式畫下句點。

早在世界大戰的喪鐘鳴響之時，就有人預言歐洲的燈火即將熄滅，他們也果真走入災難般的黑夜。

如今，鐵幕終於瓦解，在這個虛無的年代、極端的年代，或許一切崩塌後，能夠迎來另一個黎明的年代。

伊凡取下鐮刀、鎚子與星星，頭戴三頂皇冠的雙頭鷹重新飛回俄羅斯的國徽。

不再像徵俄羅斯統一於沙皇的權力之下，而是新時代的俄羅斯國家主權，全體人民捍衛自由與獨立的決心。

也在那一天，他收到了一張唱片，夾著一張紙條，字跡潦草而熟悉。

「你唱歌難聽死了，好好跟人學一學。」

俄羅斯，風暴包圍著你，將你埋入雪中  
大草原的冷風唱著你的安魂彌撒  
但我相信春天並不遙遠  
橫掃俄羅斯的風暴將會遞減  
溫暖的復活節陽光將會讓雪融化  
以祂明亮的光

輕柔舒緩的歌聲從唱片機中流瀉而出，伊凡也露出蘇聯瓦解以來最為輕鬆的微笑。

一個人也很快樂。

因為彼此的心，依然在一起。


End file.
